kiznaiverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hajimari no Sokudo
Hajimari no Sokudo is the ending theme of Kiznaiver, performed by Sangatsu no Phantasia. Video Anime Version Lyrics Kanji= だから見えない空ひたすら否定して あの日の部屋で膝かかえてた僕の 窓をほら君が開けたんだ 夏草がさわぐ道　駆けだす君と僕 繋ぐ手のひら汗ばんでふざけて笑った 君のね　悔しさ思うたび 泣きたくなるのはどうしてだろう？ 一人じゃないからこその印だとしたなら この痛みを抱きしめたいよ 逆光で見えない背中に 「とどいてる？」　小さく呼びかけてみた ふりかえる君の髪がふわり揺れる その速度を胸にたしかに刻んだ 君が僕にくれた言葉 今　その一つ一つを思いだす 不安があふれ眠れない夜さえ 不思議だね　楽になれるんだ 曇り空見えぬ星　数える君の声 瞼の裏にゆっくりと瞬き浮かんだ 君のね　瞳の奥にある 本当の僕の名前を教えてよ ちゃかす君の手が頬にふわり触れる その温度をとじこめたいと願った 心の右端　君が僕の名を 呼んでくれたらいつだって僕は走る 走るよ　裸足でもかまわないから 傷ついたって擦りきれたって かまわないから走っていくから…… 君のね　抱えた悲しみ 半分でいい　僕にわけてよ 信じあえるからこその証だとしたなら この痛みは僕の誇りだ 逆光で見えない未来に 「待っててね」　大きく呼びかけてみた ふりかえる君の髪がふわり揺れる その速度を胸にたしかに刻んだ |-| Rōmaji= kizutsuku noga kowai dakara mienai sora hitasura hitei shite ano hi no heya de hiza kakaeteta boku no mado o hora kimi ga aketanda natsugusa ga sawagu michi kakedasu kimi to boku tsunagu tenohira asebande fuzakete waratta kimi no ne kuyashisa omou tabi nakitakunaru nowa doushite darou? hitori janai kara koso no shirushi da to shita nara kono itami o dakishimetai yo gyakkou de mienai senaka ni "todoiteru?" chiisaku yobikaketemita furikaeru kimi no kami ga fuwari yureru sono sokudo o mune ni tashika ni kizanda kimi ga boku ni kureta kotoba ima sono hitotsu hitotsu o omoidasu fuan ga afure nemurenai yoru sae fushigi dane raku ni narerunda kumorizora mienu hoshi kazoeru kimi no koe mabuta no ura ni yukkuri to mabataki ukanda kimi no ne hitomi no oku ni aru hontou no boku no namae o oshiete yo chakasu kimi no te ga hoo ni fuwari fureru sono ondo o tojikometai to negatta kokoro no migihashi kimi ga boku no na o yondekuretara itsudatte boku wa hashiru hashiru yo hadashi demo kamawanai kara kizutsuitatte kosurikiretatte kamawanai kara hashitteiku kara...... kimi no ne kakaeta kanashimi hanbun de ii boku ni wakete yo shinjiaeru kara koso no akashi da to shita nara kono itami wa boku no hokori da gyakkou de mienai mirai ni "mattete ne" ookiku yobikaketemita furikaeru kimi no kami ga fuwari yureru sono sokudo o mune ni tashika ni kizanda |-| English= I'm afraid of getting hurt - That's why I refuse to acknowledge skies beyond my view. I'd been clutching my knees in my room that day, But you pushed my windows open wide! Down a path filled with rustling summer grass, we ran with abandon; Our joined hands were sweaty as we played and laughed! The more I think about your frustrations, I wonder why it is I feel like crying? But if this is merely proof that I'm no longer alone, I want to hold this pain dear! Amid all this reflection, I can't see you from behind- "Am I reaching you?" I tried to call out in the tiniest voice... As you turned around, your hair swayed gently, And I carved the speed of that moment into my heart. All the words you gave to me... Right now, I'm remembering each and every one; Even on nights I couldn't sleep amid overwhelming anxiety, Strangely, I can now feel at ease... Beneath a cloudy sky that obstructs the stars, your voice is counting them aloud; Slowly, I began to see them shine behind my eyelids. Tell me my true name, That resides deep within those eyes. Making fun of me, your hand softly brushed my cheek, And I wished that I could trap that warmth forever. If you were to call my name, from the furthest right-side corner of your heart, I'd come running, no matter where I was! I'd run, not even caring if I was barefoot; Even if I wounded myself of got scraped up, I wouldn't care - 'cause I'd be running to you! With all that sadness you carry, Even if it's only half, I want you to share it with me! If it acts as proof that we can trust one other, Then this pain will be my pride! Amid all this reflection, I can't see my future- "Wait for me!" I cried out to it in a loud voice. As you turned around, your hair swayed gently, And I carved the speed of that moment into my heart. Gallery vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m11s649.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m23s821.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m28s199.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m32s778.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m43s222.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m47s702.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m52s859.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h35m56s514.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m04s054.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m16s778.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m20s958.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m34s601.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m38s447.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m51s617.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h36m59s388.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h37m22s261.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h37m39s667.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h37m47s912.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h37m57s356.png vlcsnap-2017-01-01-11h38m34s672.png Category:OST